


What's That Sound?

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Porn, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Due to a bet, Tony now lives in the apartment below Bucky and Steve.There is sex.Maybe a bit of feelings, but mostly sex.





	What's That Sound?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stuckony Discord server for inspiring this one.

It was the first building barbecue since Tony had moved in to his new apartment. Yes, it was a bit of a smaller, less exclusive place than his old penthouse, but he had bet Pepper that he could live like a “normal” person (whatever that meant) for a whole year. And he was set. Either he won, and Pepper had to do what he requested, or he lost, and Pepper would win the CEO position. What Pepper didn't know was that she was going to be CEO either way. Tony hated being CEO, and would much rather just run R&D and get to tinker all day.

 

Overall, he was actually enjoying being one of the masses. He might even win the bet. Yes, his place was far smaller than the old one, but he could still use the workshop at work, and with a two-bedroom apartment, he was even able to make a small technology workshop in the second bedroom. He also didn't bother learning how to do laundry. His unit, while it had washer/dryer hookups in the bedroom (odd placement, but the master bedroom of the apartment had clearly been expanded) didn't come with them, and he decided it was normal enough to get his clothes dry cleaned. Cooking was something else he didn't bother with, as takeout was also normal enough New York for him to get away with.

 

There was one thing he did love about his apartment (though it took him a while, and a bit of fortunately private embarrassment to figure out). His bed (which fit surprisingly well into the spot that had the laundry hookup) was right under that of his neighbors', or so he thought. While he didn't hear a lot as the units were supposed to be soundproofed, there was this rhythmic sound that sounded a heck of a lot like a bed frame slamming into the wall regularly for about thirty minutes. Tony loved that sound. It gave him a good rhythm to stroke his cock to as he imagined, depending on the day, either pounding into someone that hard and steadily, making sure to please them on every stroke, or being pounded into, a cock sliding across his prostate as a hand reached around to stroke his cock. These fantasies would have him cumming faster than the pounding sounds finished. Typically, he then fell asleep with pleasant dreams. The embarrassment came in when he finally heard one of his neighbors shouting, right after the pounding headboard noise finished one time when he didn't have time to enjoy himself, “Hey Bucky! Laundry's done!”

 

After realizing that he'd been jacking off to someone's dryer for the past few weeks, he fled to his workshop without even putting on his headphones that he always used to blast out the metal music of the week. This led him to the actual thing he loved about his apartment, even though he felt like a voyeur. Apparently his upstairs neighbors slept in the room above his workshop, and while his headphones had kept him from hearing it before, apparently they had loud sex there. He didn't just hear the rhythmic thumping, though that was still a feature, he also heard loud moans and cries of “more!” and “Yes!” as the two of them had sex for at least as long as the dryer cycle. Tony's masturbatory fantasies were even hotter and more intense with this new soundtrack, and since he was now clear that it was two men he was jerking off to, there were more details. Having heard them go for every day for a week, Tony couldn't decide if his new favorite fantasy was sucking on one cock, tasting its heavy weight on his tongue as another pounded him from behind, or having two cocks filling his ass completely full to the point where he felt he couldn't stretch anymore.

 

After having that second fantasy on the second day, he went out and bought the biggest dildo he felt he could reasonably fit, and used it the next time he heard his neighbors having sex. Tony came the hardest he could remember cumming in his life.

 

That brought him to the barbecue. He was loving his apartment, and since he had shaved off his trademarked goatee in hopes of not being recognized, he was ready to socialize. Of course, he had pregamed the barbecue with just enough whiskey to get a bit tipsy. Since cooking was still not on his skill set, his contribution to the barbecue was a bunch of store bought potato salad. (Tony might never have been to a barbecue, but he was capable of searching the internet for an acceptable offering.) His landlord, Clint, was manning the barbecue, and a tall, very built blond man appeared to be directing a table of sides next to a cooler full of beer, and a brunet was organizing desserts. Tony walked up to the blond man, weaving just a little bit due to his previous drinking, to introduce himself and figure out where to put his potato salad. “Hi there! I'm Tony and I'm new to this building. Where would you like the potato salad?”

 

The blond man gestured to a spot on the table, and with exaggerated carefulness, Tony set down the salad, and snagged a beer from the beer cooler. “Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Steve, how are you enjoying the building?”

 

“I'm really loving it! Though, I must say, I was a bit confused by one thing.” Not realizing that he should turn on his filter, Tony continued with his story. “At first, I thought my neighbors were having really loud sex in their room above mine, with amazing stamina, like thirty minutes, but when I heard one call to his roommate that the laundry was done, I realized I had been jerking off to the dryer.” Tony laughed and drained his beer, also draining the last of his inhibitions since this wasn't a situation he realized he needed them for. “The best part, though, is when I fled to the other room, that I had turned into a workshop, I heard them having sex! Really good, long sex. It was awesome! Cheers to the man doing laundry and his roommate Bucky!”

 

Steve's face instantly turned red. “Buck! You swore the apartment was soundproofed!” Tony looked in the direction Steve was shouting to see the brunet at the dessert table put his head in his hands. The landlord also looked up.

 

“Dudes, my apartment is above yours. You two are loud. I just take out my hearing aids to avoid listening to your constant sex games.” Steve's face was so red Tony was starting to worry for his health, but the idea of constant sex games was getting to him as well.

 

“Hmm, I'd love to be pounded for thirty minutes myself like that” Tony mumbled, though apparently loudly enough for Steve to hear as his head went into his hands, though Bucky finally looked up at Tony. Tony then gave both the men a once over. “Damn, you're both hot. This'll add to my fantasies for sure.” Tony then wandered off with another beer.

 

Later in the party, Bucky came up to Tony, with Steve behind him. “Sorry you had to hear our sex play.”

 

“No problem at all. I wasn't joking when I said I'd love to be pounded into the mattress for thirty minutes straight... or not so straight. I also wasn't joking when I said you two are both hot... am I hot?” Tony suddenly posed, clearly not all that sober. “I might look like a mess now, but I'm DAMN hot while naked, so it doesn't matter. Do you two want to find out how hot I am?”

 

Bucky and Steve both swallowed and shared a look. “Ask me again when you're sober, and you'll learn what amazing sex is.” Bucky purred in a low voice.

 

“You'll find we're up to the challenge” Steve added in a growl.

 

Tony gulped, all his blood rushing to his dick. “I better sober up, then, because that sounds like an amazing offer. You two free tomorrow?”

 

Bucky unleashed a slow smirk, “For you, doll, all day.”

 

 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

When Tony woke up the next morning with a hangover, he blushed at remembering that conversation. Hoping that it wasn't a dream and that the two amazingly built men were serious, he gathered up his courage and drained several cups of coffee. About eleven, he walked up to the apartment above his, and knocked.

 

Bucky opened the door. “Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, doll. I was hoping you'd be up for some fun today. Come in.” Steve was sitting on the couch, and when he saw who was at the door, he got up.

 

“Ready for us to prove to you we've got the stamina?” Steve's smile was bright, which was a gorgeous contrast to the predator's grin on Bucky's face. Tony wasn't sure which he liked looking at more. Both men were muscled, though Bucky was somewhat shorter, and Steve had a narrower waist. While not a tiny man, Tony was shorter and slimmer than both.

 

“Oh, I'm ready.” Tony's own smirk was a filthy grin that was X rated all by itself. On seeing it, Bucky pounced.

 

“Here's the first bit of proof!” With that, Tony was swept up into Bucky's arms, carried to the bedroom, and gently tossed on the bed. The show of strength had Tony's dick straining in his jeans, the outline clearly visible to Bucky. “Looks like you're getting ready.” As Steve walked in behind Bucky, Bucky started slowly peeling his shirt off, revealing a toned stomach with a six pack, and a smattering of dark hair across his chest leasing to a thick happy trail into his jeans. At the sight, Tony audibly swallowed.

 

“Well, I said I looked good naked, so now I need to prove it.” Tony also stripped off his shirt, his natural showman turning it into a bit of a tease as he raised and lowered the shirt, first teasing a strip of skin and his hands sliding sensuously over his body as he lifted his shirt. His shirt off, it revealed a toned, slim body, with strength clear in the wiry muscles and firm abs. He had less hair than Bucky, especially on his chest, but his pants were lower-slung, revealing the notches at his hips leading to the crotch and dragging both Steve's and Bucky's eyes towards the evidence of Tony's arousal.

 

“Well, it appears I am overdressed.” Steve, unlike the other two, pulled off his shirt quickly, revealing his firm pectoral muscles and toned abs, as well as his narrow waist. Blond hair sprinkled his chest and drew eyes downward as Steve then started to work at his jeans. “I would rather be underdressed” he continued as he slid his jeans and boxers off in one motion that was clearly supposed to be smooth and just as clearly failed as Steve nearly tripped and recovered. Both Tony and Bucky giggled with amusement, as the tension in the room broke without losing the sensual mood. Tony then gulped at the sight of Steve's cock. The over nine inch long, thick penis jutting forward from its nest of blond hair was everything Tony had hoped for, and possibly the biggest cock he had seen in person.

 

Bucky, after giggling, said, “Steve, here's how you do that.” And, with much more fluidity and smoothness, Bucky also removed his pants and boxers. Tony practically drooled. While Bucky's cock was slightly shorter than Steve's, it was thicker, and curved slightly. The drop of precum at the tip had Tony licking his lips and ready to suck down the cock. Before Tony could take off his own pants, though, Bucky stalked over to the bed, moving like a jungle cat. “These have got to go.”

 

Tony yelped as Bucky yanked off his pants and then blushed as the two men looked him up and down. “You sure are gorgeous” Steve purred as he also stalked forward.

 

“Sure you're ready for us, doll?” Bucky asked as one of his hands stroked along Tony's side.

 

“I'm ready for whatever you bring me.” Tony's voice trembled a bit from arousal, as the two men who looked like they came from a wet dream watched him with all the hunger in their eyes. It was flattering and intoxicating.

 

“Spitroast okay, Tony?” Bucky was clearly running out of patience, having anticipated this event since the previous night. Tony nodded. “Stevie, would you like his beautiful bubble butt or that sassy mouth?” Bucky couldn't help but be flirty even when so hard it almost hurt.

 

“I want to hold that ass, Buck. It's gorgeous.” Suiting actions to words, Steve grabbed condoms, tossing Bucky one, and opened the lube, spreading a generous amount on himself after getting the condom on. Tony realized at that point that the two of them had planned this while he was sleeping it off. Bucky helped Tony arrange himself on his hands and knees before looking at the condom.

 

“Cherry flavor okay?”

 

“Yes” panted Tony desperatly.

 

Bucky got the condom on and got on his knees on the bed in front of Tony. He waited until Steve was positioned behind Tony, then held Tony's shoulders as Steve slowly slid in. “Oh Buck, he feels so good and tight. So smooth. Best thing I've felt other than you.” Once Steve was settled in, Bucky slowly slid into Tony's mouth. With both of them situated, and Tony now stretched around the large cock in his ass, Tony started to suck. He was going to give Bucky the best blowjob he could. Tony's tongue licked along the underside of Bucky's cock as he moved back, gasping as the motion pushed him harder on Steve's cock. Panting already, he swirled his tongue down Bucky's cock. Bucky gasped and his hips stuttered so that Tony had to be careful not to take him too deep. At that point, Steve's thrusts started getting more rhythmic, so Tony lost all focus as Bucky also slid in his mouth and down his throat. Time lost all meaning for Tony as he built up pleasure with Steve's cock sliding across his prostate and Steve's hands caressing his ass, Bucky's cock a heavy weight on his tongue, hands carding his hair. Soon, Tony was moaning around Bucky's cock, begging for more.

 

“God, please, more, please, I need to cum, I need to be filled, please make me cum, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease....” As Tony's pleas trailed off into whimpers, one of Steve's hands reached around and stroked Tony's cock. At that, Tony came, and his vision whited out. When he came back to himself, Bucky was carefully cleaning him, and Steve was now petting his hair. And both of them were still hard. On seeing Bucky's sinful grin, Tony's limp cock started to try and get hard again. Seeing that, Bucky's grin deepend and Steve's gentle pets turned into caresses along Tony's neck.

 

“Ready for more, doll? I think Steve and I need to switch spots. He deserves that sinful mouth, and I want to feel your firm ass.” Tony gulped and nodded. He wanted that too, but wasn't sure how much more he could take. Every nerve was on fire. He wasn't yet so sensitive he couldn't take more, but he wasn't sure how much he could go. But, he was willing to try, since so far it had been the best sex he ever had.

 

Bucky's hands were far firmer on his ass than Steve's had been. As Steve gently carded Tony's hair, Tony realized that Steve had yet to use his clear strength on him, only Bucky had. Wanting to feel Steve's strength, Tony leaned harder on him, forcing Steve to show how easily he could hold Tony up. That casual strength had Tony all the way hard again, and as soon as Bucky saw, he snapped his hips forward. Tony cried out in pleasure as he was suddenly full, his ass squeezing down on Bucky's cock, causing Bucky to moan. Steve slowly slid his cock into Tony's mouth. Tony noted the condom was chocolate flavored this time, and then he started to suck. Tony ran his tongue behind his lips, focusing as long as possible. That focus quickly disappeared because Bucky was thrusting, and instead of gliding along Tony's prostate like Steve, instead Bucky was hitting it, clearly trying to get Tony to cum without needing his cock touched. Once Steve realized that Bucky had Tony loosing focus, he started with the same smooth thrusts he had used in Tony's ass, causing Tony to moan wordlessly at all the sensations he was feeling. One of Steve's hands reached under Tony to gently rub and play with one of his nipples, while Bucky's hands firmly wandered all over Tony's ass. When a bit back moan caused Tony to swallow around Steve's cock, Steve came with a cry, panting as he softened in Tony's mouth, slowly pulling out and caressing Tony's head. When Steve came, Bucky's hips also stuttered as he came, the last thrust hitting perfectly on Tony's prostate and having Tony cum again.

 

As the three of them lay there in the afterglow, Tony spoke up. “Well, that was amazing, but I should probably go...”

 

Bucky reached over and held him. “Nah, I'll make you lunch, and then we can get to know each other. Don't you want to make this a regular thing?”

 

Steve also rolled over. “I know we don't know you well yet, but we like what we see. And the sex is pretty amazing.” Despite having just finished with that sex, Steve started blushing all over again. “Want to try dating us, sweet thing?”

 

Tony gulped. No one had ever wanted more than a one night stand with him unless they were after his money, and these two clearly didn't know he had it. “I guess we could give it a try. There's things you don't know about me, though, that might change your mind.”

 

“We have our secrets, too, doll. That's what dating is for, figuring that out. I dated a lot of dames before I ended up with Stevie, here. I'd like to end up with you, too, but we've got time.” For the first time, Bucky gave a sweet smile instead of his sexy grin. Tony found he liked it even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a few plot hooks still. I am considering making a sequel but I haven't decided.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shaken, Not Stirred (a What's That Sound? Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454110) by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger)
  * [What's that Sound (the Remix Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466725) by [gabby227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227)




End file.
